


Hotel

by grovestep



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grovestep/pseuds/grovestep
Summary: "What do you mean there's only one bed?"





	Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing R:76, so I'm still getting used to their personalities and dynamic. I hope I did them justice.

"What do you mean there's only one bed?"

Jack was fuming. His hands had a death grip on the check-in desk. His knuckles showed white with the effort and a vein was popping out of his forehead. The woman behind the counter seemed to shrink in on herself. She clicked around on the computer before saying, “I’m sorry sir, it says the room booked under Morrison is a single twin bed, and as this is the busiest time of the year…” she trailed off, averting her eyes, “We can’t switch your room, even for a fee. I’m very sorry.”

Behind Jack, Gabriel let out a bark of laughter, “You can shoot a pulse rifle with precision accuracy, but you can’t book a hotel room right, Jackie?”  
He came up beside Jack and put a hand on his shoulder. Jack fought the urge to punch him in the face. Gabriel pouted his bottom lip and gave Jack the best puppy dog eyes he could muster, “What, is sleeping in the same bed as me really that bad?” he asked.

No. It wasn’t, and that was the issue. Jack and Gabriel had shared beds in the SEP. He wasn’t foreign to the thought. They had held each other through the worst of the injections, but it never grew into anything more, though Jack had desperately wished it would. He shoved his feelings down to the very core of his being, built walls around them, convinced himself that if they came to light it would end their friendship. Besides, it wasn’t like Gabriel ever hinted that he liked Jack more than a friend. But his feelings for his best friend were coming to a boil, the pressure building behind the walls. He was afraid even the tiniest thing could make the dam burst. Sleeping in the same bed as Gabe after all these years seemed like just the thing to send Jack spiraling off the edge. 

Jack let his muscles relax. His jaw unclenched as he looked at Gabriel. He thought he saw the faintest of blushes on Gabe's cheeks, but when he blinked it seemed to disappear. He marked it up to a trick of the light. 

"Yea, it's terrible. You kick in your sleep and you hog all the covers," Jack deadpanned, unsure if he could hide his true emotions.

Gabe let out another bark of laughter and clapped Jack over the shoulder, pulling him close and until they were cheek to cheek, "Just like old times, eh?" he said, and Jack couldn't help but notice the smell of his skin and the rake of his scruff against his own.

Jack let his eyes flutter close as he soaked up the feeling of being this close to Gabriel. The blush on his cheeks was undeniable, but he resigned himself to suffer whatever repercussions it might bring for just one more moment like this. 

Gabe let him go to get the room key from the receptionist, and Jack let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. His shoulders slumped as he watched Gabe seamlessly flirt with the woman behind the counter, giving her a wink that would make a nun melt in her habbit. Gabe turned and jangled the cord the electronic key was on in Jack's face. 

"C'mon, Jackie, I need a siesta," Gabe said and took off toward the elevators. Jack followed in his friend's footsteps, trying to keep his eyes anywhere but Gabe's beautiful ass. It was hard when Gabriel decided to take the stairs. Jack cursed the gods above, as the Latino's butt was eye-level. It hovered in his filed of vision and bounced. Fucking _bounced_ every time Gabe took a stride up the steps. 

Jack wrestled with the emotions coming to a boil in his heart. Longing. Lust. Need. And dare he say it, love. He closed his eyes and suppressed a whine of frustration. He could not be doing this here and now in the middle of a mission. It could put everything in jeopardy. He let out a heavy sigh, and when he opened his eyes he was colliding right into Gabe's back. Gabriel had stopped at the top of the stairs and was looking down the hall for the correct room placard. He let out a surprised yelp as Jack almost slammed him into the wall. Jack stumbled back, catching himself before he tripped and fell down the stairs. He silently wished he had fallen so he'd be put out of his misery.

"Fuck Jack, what's your problem?" Gabe asked and he reeled around to glare at the blond man. 

Jack stepped down one step, averting his eyes and rubbing his arm with one hand. The blush was back on his cheeks full force. 

"It's nothing, really. My mind is just on the mission. You know, important stuff...ahah..." 

"Well you better cut that shit out, because if I wake up on the floor I'm not gonna be a happy camper," Gabe said. He continued onto their room, number 512, and unlocked the door. He held it open for Jack and leveled him with a stare that made Jack's stomach turn inside out. 

"Out with it, _pendejo_. I'm not sharing a bed with you tonight while you're acting like a psychopath," Gabe said and tossed his bags on the ground for emphasis. 

"I already told you, Gabe, I'm just thinking about the mission," Jack said, and mentally gave himself a pat on the back for not totally lying. His mind was on the mission, but on how it would crash and burn if he fucked anything up with Gabriel. Jack sat down on the single bed and ran his hands across the sheets. He chanced a look up at Gabe and shivered. The man looked furious. 

"Jack, do you think I'm an idiot?" Gabe accused, crowding into Jack's space as he glared down at the sitting man. Jack shrank back on the bed, unsure what to do.

"Uh, sometimes?"

Gabe punched him in the arm, "I know you like the back of my own fuckin' hand," he waved his hand in front of Jack's face, "I know when you're bullshitting with me. Now. Spill." He punctuated the last two words with sharp jabs of his finger to Jack's chest.

Jack took a moment to admire Gabe's features, knowing that it may very well be his last night on Earth. Gabe would probably punt him out the fifth story window, or worse, never speak to him again. 

Gabe's brow was knit together in a stern expression. His mouth tilted down in a frown, but Jack's eyes were drawn to his plush lips anyways. The anger didn't quite reach Gabriel's eyes; they were still soft, an endless sea of brown. Jack dreaded the inevitable anger he would see there that turned the chocolate depths into orbs as hard as rock. 

"Gabe, please, don't make me say it," Jack pleaded, and Gabriel rolled his eyes, stepping back out of Jack's space to cross his arms and assume the most intimidating pose Jack thought possible. 

"Fine, you're sleepin' on the floor," Gabe said with a shrug. 

It was then Jack let all of his emotions break from his carefully built dam. Tears streamed down his cheeks and his shoulder slumped. His hands hung limply in his lap as he looked up at Gabe. Gabriel looked like he had been struck by lightning. His mouth gaped open and the anger on his face drained away. He hesitated a moment, looking around for anything to indicate that this was a hallucination before taking a seat by Jack. He put his arm around the now-blubbering man, but stopped when Jack pulled away from him.

"Jackie, shit, I'm sorry. You don't have to sleep on the floor, dude. I'll sleep on the floor, okay? I didn't know you wanted the bed so much," Gabe said, floundering for the right words. They had shared many emotional moments together over the course of their friendship, but it was very rare for either of them to cry. Even more so over something so simple as a bed.

Jack folded in on himself, torn between wanting to fall into Gabe's arms or shrinking into sweet oblivion. Gabe's words fell on deaf ears as Jack sobbed. He was so fucking stupid. Of course Gabe knew he was acting weird. He was Gabriel Fucking Reyes, he knew everything there was about Jack. Except for Jack's secret he kept under lock and key. Until now. 

Jack turned to look at Gabe, figuring it was best handled like a band-aid. Swift and stinging. Jack's cornflower eyes met Gabe's chocolate ones, and the tenderness he found there was enough to startle Jack out of a sob. He choked on air, letting out a heaving cough. He accepted Gabriel's attempts at comfort this time, and the man patted Jack's back to some made up beat. 

"Gabe..."

Gabriel said nothing in return, waiting for Jack to finish his thought. Jack took in a deep breath, managing not to choke or break out into a sob again. 

"Gabe, I don't have a problem sharing a bed with you," Jack said. He felt another sob building in his chest like an unbearable weight. 

"Well that's good, I thou-"

"No, Gabe, it's a problem because I don't have a problem. I like you Gabriel. More than I should, and I have for a long time," Jack said and surprised himself with the firmness of his voice. He was prepared to ramble on, but Gabe's hand on his face stopped him short. Gabriel's calloused palm ran over Jack's cheek, and Jack instinctively turned to nuzzle into it. Gabe tilted Jack's chin up to look him in the eye. 

"Jack," Gabe said in one quick exhale of breath. His eyes never left Jack's blue ones. "Do you mean that?"

"Fuck, of course I do, Reyes. I'm sobbing over the thought of this ruining our friendship," Jack said. He brought his hand up to grip Gabe's. His eyes were wide and pleading as he searched Gabe's face. "Please, Gabriel. I don't care if you don't like me back. B-but I can't lose you as a friend. So please, if you're going to walk out of here-" 

Jack's rambling was effectively halted by the firm press of Gabriel's lips on his own. Jack's eyes flew wide before fluttering closed. He allowed himself to lean into the kiss, convinced he was hallucinating or that Gabe had knocked him out cold and this was some dream. Gabe's thumb rubbed methodic circles over his cheek. When they parted, Gabe lingered close and pressed his forehead to Jack's, looking him right in the eye. 

"Jack, you really are a _pendejo_ if you think I'd walk away from this, from _us_ , for any reason," Gabe murmured. 

"You kissed me. You--you...what the fuck," Jack stammered. He stayed close to Gabe, but the man's gaze was too overwhelming. Jack had to close his eyes to think straight. "Wh-what does this mean?"

"Jack Morrison, I have had feelings for you since I laid eyes on you at the SEP. I didn't think the golden boy from Indiana gave two fucks about me. Things were just so complicated, life goes by so fast, and I was scared, Jack. Scared that I'd chase you away with my feelings," Gabe said. He let out a snort of laughter through his nose, "Never in my dreams would I have thought Jack fuckin' Morrison would spill the beans first," Gabe sat back on the bed, and Jack found himself longing for his touch. Gabe scrubbed his hands over his face, "It feels like I'm in high school."

When Gabe removed his hands Jack saw he was grinning. He joined Gabe on the bed, leaving a tentative space between them. He looked over at Gabe as he wiped his teary eyes with the back of his hand. "So, we're okay?" he asked. 

Gabe answered by taking Jack by the arm and pulling him closer. Gabe wrapped his arm around Jack's shoulders. "Jackie, we're more than okay," Gabe said, then paused. His eyes widened and he turned to look at Jack, "I mean, if you want to be okay, or we can be--"

"Just call me your boyfriend already, damn," Jack laughed, pulling Gabe in for another kiss. It was Gabe's turn to be taken off guard. Jack took the opportunity to tug Gabe's beanie off and run his hands through the messy curls underneath. Gabe relaxed into the kiss, cupping Jack's face with one hand while the other roamed up and down his back. He nipped gently at Jack's bottom lip, making the other man whine and pull him closer. 

"Gabe," Jack said through kisses. 

Gabriel grew more desperate for touch, running his hands under Jack's compression shirt. He traced the lines of Jack's abs with his fingers. He lingered over the blond's pecs, tweaking one of his nipples.

" _Gabe_ ," Jack repeated, his voice pitched high. But instead of leaning into and reciprocating the touches, he was pulling away. Gabe chased after his mouth, letting out a confused whine. Jack pressed his hands open-palmed against Gabe's chest, keeping him at a distance. His breath was heavy and his face was flushed and he struggled to find the words for what he wanted to say. 

"Gabe, I--fuck, the things I want to do to you right now. But-- _dammit_ ," Jack averted his eyes and removed his hands from Gabe, overwhelmed with the intensity. "But I want to take things a step at a time so you--I mean, we don't regret it," Jack said. 

"Jack, I can't get the image of making love to you on this bed out of my head, but," Gabe took Jack's hand in his own and placed it over his heart. It was damn near beating out of his chest. "I will wait for you. I've been waiting for you all this time." 

Jack tugged on Gabe's hand and pulled him into a hug. He lowered them down onto the bed, chests flush, foreheads pressed together. Jack closed his eyes and reveled in Gabe's scent -- like spices and cinnamon and soap. Gabe ran his hands through Jack's hair, letting out a soft chuckle as the blond made a happy noise and nuzzled closer. "C'mon, boyfriend, let's cuddle and get some rest. We have a mission ahead of us."

They stripped out of their day clothes down to their boxers and piled back into bed. Jack managed to convince Gabe to let him be the big spoon--in all honesty, he didn't need much convincing--and Jack wrapped his arms around Gabe's midsection. He pressed his nose into the nape of the Latino's neck. Gabe reciprocated by holding Jack's hand and intertwining their legs. 

"Goodnight, Gabi," Jack said, muffled by Gabe's neck.

"Goodnight, _mi sol_ ," Gabe replied. 

Jack fell asleep with a smile on his face. Perhaps the room mixup wasn't so bad, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you'd like to see more or drop a suggestion, feel free to comment, or head on over to my tumblr to drop a message!  
> https://anokisyogastudio.tumblr.com


End file.
